


cut it out for me this time (smile)

by allourheroes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hipsters?, M/M, Modern Setting, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're at a record store, as has become their routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cut it out for me this time (smile)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Sound Effects and Overdramatics" by The Used.
> 
> Um. So, in my notes with impalafortrenchcoats, I wrote down "Merlin/Arthur hipster reincarnation"... I tried to do that and this is what happened.

Arthur clucks his tongue, "That album is rubbish."

Merlin looks up from where his fingers had been running across the worn jacket of a record. "You an expert then?" he says, annoyance obvious.

"Maybe I am," the blonde replies, raising an eyebrow, sneering in a way that he can't quite help.

Merlin rolls his eyes, "Must we do this every time, you ponce?" He sets the record on top of the others, still planning on taking it home with them. He huffs a sigh and toys with Arthur's scarf. He leans in, and Arthur's hands move to smooth down his shoulders to his elbows.

Arthur rests his forehead against Merlin's, the other man's longer fringe tickling the bridge of his nose. "What?" he asks, attempting a pout, although it feels rather more like a smirk.

Merlin's hands are restless, skittering across his collarbone, his chest, back to his scarf, then down to his waist. He holds on. "I just want to enjoy this. Here. Now. Before you're gone again."

Arthur sucks in his bottom lip, feels the clench in his chest that always accompanies these reminders. He may not remember, but Merlin does. He can do nothing but nod, feeling his hair squashed against Merlin's, attempting to tangle together.

"I don't want to wait another fifty years after you're..." He blinks, squeezing his eyes shut for a second. " _Again_ ," Merlin emphasises quietly, lump in his throat. His eyes are welling up with tears and he knows he's been through this before, but... "Another hundred, a thousand."

"Merlin..." Arthur starts, no idea where he's going with it.

"But I will," Merlin continues resolutely. "I'll always be by your side."

Arthur kisses him, hard and needy, presses him back up against the boxes. After Merlin is lost in the moment, he snatches the record from behind the other man's body and brings it up to the register.

It doesn't change the world, but it makes Merlin smile.


End file.
